


First Kiss

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cheesecake, First Kiss, M/M, Sleeping Beauty trope, ever so slightly crack-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick puts on his big boy pants and wakes the Captain from "a sleep like death". There may or may not be emotions running rampant. And cheesecake is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> another bisspateralligator tumblr prompt thingy

“…. okay, remember you have to want to for this to work.”

“Thanks, Wu.” Nick sighed irritably. He did want to. Over the weeks since all of this began, he had finally come to realise something about his Wesen Captain. It wasn’t an easy realisation, and he really, really wished he didn’t have an audience for this, because this should have been alone time.

Really it should.

“Would you do it already.”

Nick fought the urge to snap something really rude, and bent over the bed.

_Okay Burkhardt, this is hardly the weirdest or most difficult thing you have ever had to do._ He put a gentle hand to the Captain’s cheek, relieved to feel warm flesh beneath his fingers. Sean wasn’t dead, he was just asleep, and all it would take was one little kiss.

_Just one little kiss, and Sean would wake up and everything would go back exactly the way it was before and…_

_A kiss. This is something you cannot unlearn…_

He gently pressed his lips to Sean’s.

_Wow._

The Captain’s lips were soft, appealing, yielding to Nick’s gentle pressure, the Captain made a strange little sound and turned his cheek further into Nick’s palm as the detective was about to pull back.

Nick’s confused brain remembered something about unconscious desires as he remained there, gazing down as his emotions finally struck him with a clue-by-four.

Green eyes were gazing back up at him, and Nick had a second to register bewilderment, before it was swamped by joy and intent.

Sean’s hand was in his hair, guiding his head and Nick went with the emotion, kissing back with every ounce of feeling he could put in it.

 

“Whoa…” Monroe blushed, and tried to steer Rosalee out of the room, encountering Hank, Bud and Wu on the way. For a very undignified moment the four men attempted to get out of the door together.

Rosalee stepped back, and let them. Stepped through the door herself and pulled it firmly closed. This was between Sean and Nick.

 

Nick eased gently back. “Wow.”

Sean smiled sleepily, “I think that might just be the best wake up call ever.”

“Better than…” Nick blushed.

Sean’s smile widened, his eyes took on a faraway look of a distant but pleasant memory. “Cheesecake.” He muttered.

Nick just had to lean in again.


End file.
